West of Westeros:Part 1-The Grey Wind
by spetznaz86
Summary: It has been ten years since the destruction of King's Landing. Arya stark has tried to sail across the Sunset Sea, and has failed. Her ship The Grey Wind discovers a new continent filled with strange animals and ruins. She returns to King's Landing crossing paths with old friends, renewing old regrets. As she sails one last time she wonders if Westeros is her past or her future.


West of Westeros:Part 1-The Grey Wind

Arya Stark held a lantern illuminating the direwolf head on the bowsprit of her caravel The Grey Wind. The licks of candlelight danced in the wolf's teeth as claps of water struck the bow in darkness. The boards creaked behind her, the intruder stepped silently in attempt not to disturb her. A light clap of heel gave it away. "Yes? Derrik?" He stopped and showed a slight grin. He was no longer surprised by her, and after some years no longer doubtful of her. "My Captain supper is ready. Will you join us?" "No." She didn't turn to answer, staring into the darkness. "Can I bring you a bowl of stew?" Derrick dared step closer. She turned and faced him, all her movements were lethal dances, her eyes piercing like the wolves of Winterfell. "Have Maester Harlaw bring a bowl. I need to speak to him." She turned back to the sea, looking up to the stars. A warm western wind blew at their backs. She shook at the thought of west. Derrik nodded and walked away, his boots clanking away. "Derrik." The words pierced him like an arrow, her voice cold as ice. He wondered sometimes how fog never plumed from her mouth. "Yes My Captain?" "You and Alix inspect the ship first light for repairs. I can hear cracked and bowed boards all over the ship." The quartermaster nodded and hurried away. Derrik caught Harlaw in the Captain's Quarters inspecting new maps. A few new islands dotted the extended Westerosi map. The Targaryen Islands. South West of those islands the new landmass her and the crew of the Grey Wind fell upon five years prior after a second aborted navigation of the Sunset Sea. A Kraken keenly drawn at the edge of the map blocking the Sunset Sea. "Our Captain requests your attendance at the bowsprit." Derrik commanded. Maester Harlaw did not answer, his finger tracing blue lines twisting and turning on the squinted down the thick glasses chained to his robes. "Your sarcasm is not wanted here Derrik." "She actually smiled. I was surprised." He was cursed with always looking sarcastic. "Still bitter she scorned you Derrik? There are worse fates." "It'd be easier if I could argue at her about it, but she'd have that dagger in my throat so fast. She lives only in her memories. We mean nothing to her." Derrik scoffed. "I wouldn't say that. She is lost, like us all. She wants to go West, but the Drowned God won't let her." "What are you looking at Maester?" Derrik now satisfied with his gripe. "Inspecting our route." Derrik grabbed some errant maps "Not happy with our navigating abilities?" "Not at all!" Maester Harlaw suddenly defensive. "There are constant winds or seasonal winds that I deduce will carry us more efficiently from the Targaryen Islands to the New Lands. Also, let me show you something." Maester Harlaw pulled a book out of the bookshelf. "A Celestial Survey by Maester Plum" It was a history of the movement and position of certain stars. "Ancient sailors used some stars to keep their position in crude ways, but I think we can more accurately keep our direction." Derrik smiled "You think this is our first day sailing. You don't think we already know this?" He was annoyed now. "I'm just saying there may be more stars that are fixed to West or South, all sailors know is the North Star." Derrik tossed down the maps. "I'm going follow the North Star to a skin of rum. Get a bowl of stew and bring it to the Captain." The maester nodded and exited.

Harlaw found her at the bowsprit with her lantern posed like a statue. The Grey Wind pitched port and starboard, the winds picked up throwing seawater on his robes. "My Captain maybe it's time to go to quarters." He shuffled to her left, the bowl half spilled he placed it close. She picked up the bowl and dumped its contents into the sea. "After we speak we can go." Her eyes never leaving the darkness. "Yes my Captain." He took back the bowl and his hands hid under his robes. "Your thoughts on the stream winds?" Maester Harlaw lit up. No one ever wanted to hear about his studies. "I have plotted points based on our last three trips that show the stream wind may exist according to the similar calcuations of the wind catching devices on the stern. Using these stream winds to our advantage should increase our arrival time by some days or even weeks." Arya turned to him frowning. "Do you think it's still out there?" A chill came over both of them, and a tinge of sadness come out of her pale cheeks. "I come out here to watch for it. The gods put it there to keep me from my dream." "Krakens were always in the histories. I always surmised their existence. The gods only put barriers to guide us back to the path we need to stay on." Arya smiled a little but was not comforted. "There is no home for me in Essos. There's no home for me in Westeros. My home is beyond the kraken and the storms that house it." Maester Harlaw approached closer. His dimeanor reminded her of Ned, always honorable and positive. Always looking out for his little girl. "My Captain I believe our survey of the New Lands may bring us a more North Westerly route maybe around the more dangerous waters. "More surveys, more money, more time! More things I do not have. One day there will be no Master of Ships like Davos that will get us funding. I cannot go to the Iron Bank. I would not last a day in Braavos." Arya slammed her fist." " We need to bring things back that will convince the council for a bigger expedition my Captain. Exotic birds, minerals, fruits and spices, something." Arya set her lantern down, the wind started to howl. "When do we arrive?" Maester looked out to the sea, the stars glum and dim. "If the winds keep I'd say a week or two." Arya picked up her lantern and sauntered sadly down amidships. "We get seven days to gather everything we need."

The sun rose cloudless and hot. Arya looked out the windows in her quarters. Today they should find land. A deckhand dragged a cage of birds up the crow's nest and released three black birds that cawed and circled the boat, sometimes landing on deck to peck at scraps of dead fish. Arya exited her quarters to see Timos the helmsman singing some pirate tune. His singing switched to nervous humming when he saw her in the corner of his eye. The deckhand yelled down to the helmsman "Crow moving off port bow." The helmsman nodded and swung the wheel and the ship started to turn. Arya walked to the bowsprit and scanned with her spyglass, nothing. She turned to see Derrik and Alix walking briskly muttering at boards here and there. "Hope there's good wood on our island my Captain." Derrik still suffering from too much rum. "I hope there is good wood too. When we land you will lead a party to survey anything you find useful." The crow hung in the air for three hours. The smell in the air changed. The crow cawed as the sweet smell of land permeated. She scanned with her spyglass again this time spotting something. "Land Ahead!" She squeaked in excitement as she heard it repeated throughout the ship. It was a jutted crag like a paw, it's arm disappearing into jungle that hugged red stone cliffs. "You see this before?" Derrik inquired. "No I think we are south of where she landed." She thought back to the battered ship, stinking of ooze from the kraken tentacles, prying the tentacle claws off the port side, the stink of the dead and dying. "Where should we drop anchor?" Derrik looking out at the rough sea smashing against red rock. "Hug the shore till we see beaches. Have the men ready to land." "Yes Captain." Derrik spun around and started yelling at the deckhands. Arya walked back to her quarters to escape the busy scrambling of hands and equipment. She would just get in the way, she thought to herself. Arya laid Needle on the mapdesk, after hiding it under her bed for some time. She opted only to keep the dagger sheathed on her. Needle seemed to always be in the way. Thoughts of Jon started to creep into her mind making her wish she lost Needle to the sea. "It was not right!" She thought to herself. "I didn't do enough to save him from the Wall." She teared up. "I came here to forget." The truth seemed always there, but never screaming loud enough to be heard.

Maester Harlaw found her sometime later mulling over maps, her dagger firmly dug into the kraken on the Sunset Sea. She looked up to Maester Harlaw, her eyes still red from sobbing. "Are you okay my Captain?" She rubbed her eyes and turned to the portside window. "Have we found a suitable beach to land yet?" "Yes, my Captain the anchor has been dropped and we are about to disembark." Arya picked up Needle unsheathed it slightly, staring at it. "A fine blade my Captain. A gift from someone?" She fastened it on her belt and walked passed him. "Come maester." Three boats hit ashore, one for Arya, Maester Harlaw, and the deckhands, another for Derrik and a ten man survey party. Harlaw cut his robes at his shins just below the knee so he could walk easier in the terrain. A camp was set up at the edge of the beach. Maester Harlaw walked around gathering plants and leaves unfamiliar to him. He sketched decent copies of leaves and insects, reported on the colors of birds, gathered fruits and nuts for the cabin boys test. Arya set out into the jungle, her bow in hand. She felt alone with the shadow of the jungle covering her. The sounds of life above but at ground level a silence she welcomed. Little haired demon creatures cawed and screamed at her. A snake slithered up a thick unnamed tree, it's bark almost grown into the picture of a face. She examined it carefully, it was the clear view of a face with it's eyes closed. "How could this be?" The faces were only on the wierwoods, and yet here they are. She walked further for some time, the jungle growing ever darker, something skulked beyond. She could feel eyes on her, animal eyes, something out there hunting her. Yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. She rose her bow, she could hit the left eye at fifty meters. It knew it was spotted. She backed off more and more, every step slow and focused, no sign of panic. Once back far enough she ran, the hairy demons screaming louder and louder. She appeared out the jungle to find Harlaw sketching away and documenting in his journal. "We should post guards at the camp." Harlaw jumped out of his chair. "Don't scare me like that my Captain! I'm young for a maester, but not that young. You want my heart to give out? Spare me, for my health." "There's something out there. Any sign of Derrik yet?" Harlaw looked at her concerned. "No my Captain. I don't think we should expect them until nightfall."

A large fire raged at the center of camp. The crew milled about rum drunk, a hand spun a fresh killed island pig on a spit. Arya walked around the fire looking into the jungle, looking for yellow eyes. Derrik approached half drunk with a skin of rum. "What did you find?" She asked. Derrik was too close, rum breath pumping out as he panted and sweated. "Endless jungle, but the maester will be interested. He fumbled through a leather bag behind him pulling out broken black stone. "Evidence of a temple, black stone crushed and splintered." He lifted the skin for another drink, and Arya cut the skin with one effortless move. "Don't get drunk. You and Alix get first watch. There's something out there." Derrik stood stunned. He turned and pushed Alix grabbing his skin and taking a few big gulps. "Drink up Alix we have first watch. Our captain thinks there's something out there." Arya looked back. "Derrik, I won't be surprised if you're gone in the morning." The talking stopped, all eyes looking back and forth between the two. Derrik turned his back and took another gulp. "Wolf Bitch." Arya went to her tent, she took off Needle and put it under her cot and walked back to the tent entrance, just a slit of canvas. She watched the fire dance as she took ravenous bites of cooked pig. After a few hours Derrik and Alix remained, watching the fire die a bit. She watched them discuss looking for wood. They lit torches and wandered nervously into the jungle. Derrik held an axe while Alix guided in front. "First tree we find we chop." Alix stopped and pointed to a young green tree, and Derrik began to chop. Alix could hear howls and screams in the forest, everything was awake and alive and screaming. The island was a living breathing organism with every animal melding into one voice screaming its primal language. "I gotta piss." Alix whispered to Derrik. "Do it right here." Alix walked further. "I can't piss with you lookin!" Derrik's hacking slowed. "You're on a boat with thirty men! Where you piss when no one's looking?" Alix plunged his torch into the dirt and walked a little further. Derrik went back to chopping and after a few minutes the green fiber wood finally cut. He grabbed the small tree and whispered. "Ok Alix let's get outta here." There was no response. "...Alix." Derrik dropped the tree chunks and lifted his torch. "Alix stop mucking about." He crept further, Alix's torch nearly dead. A thick tree ahead was all he could see, and further thick vines that went on and on. Something on the ground met his eye, Alix's foot stuck out awkwardly over a fallen log. He turned to run, but heard a noise. He looked up to yellow eyes looking down upon him. A black figure on four legs coiled like a spring. Derrik lifted his torch to shake at the creature thinking the fire would scare it away. The creature uncoiled and jumped from the tree on top of him. Derrik covered his face and throat as the creature sunk white teeth into his arms and fingers. He didn't feel pain, just the warm blood pouring from wounds. The creature paused then smacked Derrik with its right paw cutting his face. Derrik grabbed his torch and tried to smack the creature in the face. It hopped back and crouched and coiled for another pounce. An arrow lept from the darkness and hit the creature on the back leg. It growled in pain trying to turn in the direction of the arrow. A figure came from the side of the tree and buried a dagger in it's neck. The creature dropped, shaking and roaring a frantic roar. In a moment it was over. Arya knelt down to close the creature's eyes. A large black cat. The one hunting her in the jungle. "I was the better killer." She thought to herself. Harlaw and some men ran to them sword and torches in hand. "Maester tend to Derrik, he's hurt bad. You two take the beast to Sowyer and skin it. We will take the pelt back to Westeros."

Arya woke the next day dressed, and walked out to the beach. Some men took a boat out with some fishing line and caught a couple silver scaled fish, with large teeth and large eyes. Derrik was in Harlaw's tent sleeping after a dose of milk of the poppy. "I regret giving it to him, but that's all I could do for the pain." Harlaw's robes were covered in blood. "Will he live?" Arya stood over him. "He lost some blood and a couple fingers. I had to sew up a couple large cuts, but all in all he will be okay unless his cuts fester." "Did he tell you about the black stone?" Arya went to Derrik's leather bag and pulled out the chipped stone. Harlaw inspected the chipped black bricks then observed with his glasses. "Ah, this is definitely interesting. I don't think it's dragonglass, and I don't think it's coal. We need to investigate where they found this." Derrik woke shaking his head. "Will all of you pipe down!" Harlaw raced to him with a skin of water. "Drink! Drink!" Derrik tried to down a few gulps. "Just give me rum." Harlaw grimaced. "You can't have rum after a dose of milk of the poppy!" "Just give me the rum maester." He turned to Arya "You slaught that cat for me?" Arya stared at him unamused. "Are you well enough to take us to the ruins?" Derrik looked at his hand, his pinkie and ring finger bitten off. "Can I have a day?" Arya and Harlaw started to walk out the tent. "You have today. Maester Harlaw and I will walk the coastline to get a feel for geography while the deckhands catch fish and sea creatures for Harlan to study. We only have seven days before we head back to King's Landing. We've already wasted two. Get rested and tomorrow we head for the ruins." Arya and Harlaw walked the coast morning till night covering some miles. She wished she went alone instead of moving at Harlaw's tepid pace. They saw many white birds, multi colored birds, large lizards that ran into the sea never to be seen again. When they arrived back at camp Sowyer had her pelt ready. The cat had thin black skin covered in black fur. Harlaw went back to his tent, the crew had various fish and small shelled creatures which he put in jars to be preserved. They also found an octopus crawling in small rocky pool and captured it. Harlaw spread the tentacles out and measured in awe the complexity of life. Arya layed on her cot covered in her new cat pelt. A cool breeze blew into the tent, it was the first time in awhile she felt truly chilled. The past entered with the chill, the battlements of Winterfell looking down to the dead crawling over the ring of fire. The cold fingers of the Night King grasped around her neck. She was suffocating. Arya jumped out of bed. She dressed and walked to a pile of barrels and wood, digging for a skin popping it open gulping down rum. The hands stared at her like a dog cocking it's at something it doesn't understand. Derrik drunkenly paced around Harlaw's tent, his arm bandaged and hung in a makeshift sling. She went back to her tent undressed and gulped more rum. She grabbed Needle and held it, after a few more gulps of rum she fell into a regretfull sleep.

She awoke late, her head pounding. She reached for a skin of water and ended up gulping rum. She spat then heaved. She dressed, stuffed Needle under her cot and walked to Harlaw's tent. The maester sat writing in a journal as usual. "What are you writing?" Arya asked hoarsely holding her head. "I had the cabin boys eat the fruits and nuts last night." "And.." Arya asked curiously. "The nuts are fine, one of the fruits were mildly poisonous, the boy shat and vomited but he will be fine. I imagine the fruit has some other use for us." "Let's get moving."

The group gathered and exited into the jungle. Derrik led the group, pouring sweat, his skin pale. Harlaw turned to Arya. "His hand has spoiled. I don't think he's going to make it." Arya nodded and the group moved on. They walked into a cut path into the jungle by the deckhands. Derrik stopped and pointed down the path. "Bout a half days walk. We didn't move far into the ruins, but we know they are there." Derrik winced as he turned and led the group. The demons howled and shrieked as they moved further.

After some hours they fell upon large blocks of black stone hidden in the jungle. Maester Harlaw stood in awe. Arya felt a rush of joy, after all that has happened they would have what they need for another expedition. Derrik limped to the large black stone and leaned down to sit against it only to stumble and hit the ground hard. He winced, too sick to feel wounded at his fall. Arya walked passed him as he asked for water. The deckhands started to hack at the vines as some of the demons came down from the trees onto the stones shrieking and screaming. They walked further, where the ruins of a temple started to take shape. The blocks half black stone half red stones from the cliffs. There were large black statues of the shrieking demons. The roof of the temple was gone, the red stone faded from rain and weather. In front of them lay a granite altar inscribed with runes. Harlaw looked at the runes with great scrutiny, he took his journal out and copied the inscriptions. "I have never seen this language before, but languages was never a focus in my studies. Maybe someone at the Citadel will enlighten us." They walked further, and the demons became more agitated. "Don't enrage the demons." Arya barked. "They may attack us." She suddenly regretted not bringing Needle. The group hacked a few miles further noting the time, they could not be stranded after dark. In the thick vines they came to an entrance, red stone on each side of raised earthwork. The red stone carved in the likeness of two serpent slithering to the ground. The deckhands chopped and pulled down vines and errant tree limbs, and once all was cleared they could see down the man made valley a red stone pyramid. The demons shrieked even louder as they hacked further. "I think the religion is dualistic." Harlaw muttered to himself. "Why do you think that?" Arya was genuinely curious. "The demons from what I can tell represent chaos. The serpent in all religions I've studied represent infinity, metamorphosis, order. Whatever you like." "I thought black stone had something to do with the Ironborn." Arya replied. "The Ironborn _found_ the black stone if you believe their history. So one could say that the people before the Ironborn came to the Iron Islands had used the black stone." Harlaw chuckled. "That is our history. Nothing true. Nothing concrete. Only data. Only hearsay." They reached the pyramid, more serpents slithering down the sides of the entrance. Derrik grabbed a torch and slowly stumbled in. "Absolutely amazing!" Harlaw said aloud. "There is nothing like this in any book in the Citadel. I bet my life on it. Derrik give me your torch." Derrik handed over the torch then sat down to lean against the wall, grabbing his water skin and gulping down spilling water onto is shirt. Arya walked to Derrik slumped on the ground. "Don't waste your water." "I can't help it I'm hot and thirsty. Something's wrong with my hand." Arya looked down at his hand black with a wretched smell. "When we get back to camp Harlaw will give you milk of the poppy and I will chop it." Derrik looked up shocked. "I'll die before I let you chop me." Arya pulled out her dagger. "Valyrian steel, I could chop it clean in one blow. Doubt you'll feel a thing." Derrik started to sob. "It'll heal! It'll heal! Don't cut it! It'll heal!." Slowly his voice faded from exhaustion. "This is absolutely amazing! A whole new civilization unknown to the Citadel. Think of all the books I could write! We need to get everything!" Harlaw shouted at the corner of the temple. He turned and observed a small square hole in the top of the entrance leading to another altar. "Look at this! I've seen this before! Some temple ruins in Lys. The building is designed according to the movement of the sun. On a certain day of the year the sun will rise exactly at the entrance of the serpents then at a certain time will shine directly through the hole and point on something in the temple." He turned to Arya. "We can't leave we must get everything transcribed." "We have men at the beach Harlaw. They need to two hands back to to the beach and tell them we are staying." Arya turned to the men "Wayne, Darrin. Take Derrik back to the beach and tell everyone we are staying the night. We will see you at midday." The two walked over to the unconscious Derrik. "He can't stand." "Make a stretcher and carry him back." Arya retorted. The two cut four poles and tied them with vine, and used two cloaks to hold him in. They stacked the poles over their shoulders and started to walk. "Men, make a fire outside but we sleep in the pyramid tonite. I'll take first watch. Harlaw you have till first light to get everything down." Darkness fell a few hours later, a few of the men sat close to the fire joking, passing a skin of rum to each other. Arya stood just inside the door, flames reflecting in her eyes. The moon stood perfectly over the earthwork valley. "You sure they didn't worship the moon?" Arya said to Harlaw "Doubtful. Though the serpent is referenced more to the moon. Maybe the demons represent the sun. It's possible they use the sun chasing the moon as the main idea of their worldview." Harlaw worked late into the night. Arya would not sleep until he quit. The howling stopped as clouds started gathering around the moon. "Storm might be coming in Maester." A seed of worry now planted in her mind. A storm may strand them there indefinitely. "I think we should head to the ship tomorrow." "Seven Hells! Arya we've only been here four days!" Arya looked at him with fear. "I don't have a good feeling. If the weather starts to turn sour, we head up the island to see how far we can get then we head back to Oldtown, drop off your jars and reports, then we go to King's Landing." Maester Harlaw turned and bowed. "Whatever my Captain commands." Arya didn't find it difficult to sleep on the ground. It was the silence of the demons that scared her the most. She felt like they went somewhere they weren't supposed to. They were trespassing on sacred land. She thought of being back on the Grey Wind, the smell of the sea, the emptiness of the ocean, and fell into deep relaxing sleep."  
They broke camp at daylight, two of the deckhands kicked dirt around the firepit to make sure it was extinguished. The demons still nowhere to be found. The whole island went silent as if it were dead. They made camp four hours later, and noticed billowing smoke rise over beach dune that hid the shore camp. Arya ran first over the hill to a scene of pure horror. Heads on stakes, bodies riddled with arrows. She walked into Harlaw's tent to find a pile of organs and parts piled on the worktable. All his jars and samples were destroyed. Luckily, they did not harm the boats. "What monsters would do this?" Harlaw was disgusted and afraid. "People." Arya responded tersely. They found Derrik cut up and nailed to a log, his entrails wrapped around his neck like a noose. "Everyone on the boats." Arya ordered calmly. "We have to salvage something captain. Maester Harlaw squealed. Arya pulled out Needle and started walking to the shore. "It's either the boats or stay here with them." Harlaw came back with the leather bag with rocks along with his notes and sketches. Everything else was left behind. As they went to the sea, the junglemen came out of the shadows. They were dark skinned, barely clothed chanting some unknown language. They threw some heads into the sea as they danced and chanted. Arya stood and watched as they rowed further out. The junglement still attempted to shoot arrows and spears thought they were far out of range. They reached the Grey Wind at anchor. They loaded and disembarked hugging the coastline. Harlaw stood out on midship looking port sketching and calculating. Arya went back to her quarters and did not come out for the rest of the day. Later, Maester Harlaw knocked and entered with some fish soup. "You need to eat my Captain. We cannot make it home without you." Arya sighed. "Yes you can." "Please, my Captain do not take this as a setback." "Setback?" Arya glanced with hidden rage. "Were finished. We brought nothing back that would convince them to go back." "Please, my Captain let's save judgement till we get back to King's Landing. You have your brother as King and Jon's allies still are on the council. I'm sure they will hear you out." "Yes, but Bronn is Master of Coin. If that coin is not somehow going back to him he wants no part in it." Arya put the steaming bowl down. "Thank you for the soup. We should stick to the shoreline for a few more days." Harlaw looked back worried. "There are clouds on the horizon. A storm may be coming in." Arya looked down dejected. "We have to try."

A month later they were pulling into the deep water ports of Kings Landing. Arya watched from the bowsprit as they pulled in. A faint sound could be heard getting louder and louder. It was the sound of the bells. She felt sick. "Bells bring death." "I'm sure it isn't bad my Captain." Harlaw tried to sound sympathetic. The crew pulled into port, and Arya jumped off onto the grey cobble stone path, and ran to the first gold cloak she saw. She grabbed him by his chest plate. "What are the bells for?! What are the bells for?!" The guard looked down at her and chuckled. "What are they for? Where have you been m'love? They've rung the bells everyday for a week for Ser Davos the Master of Ships." Her heart sank. She wanted to vomit, she wanted to run back to her quarters and hug Needle, and forget everything. She ran back to Harlaw and told him the news. They went back to the city guard and informed them to be escorted to the Red Keep to report to the King personally. They waited for an hour when finally a green and gold armored woman with a large scar on her face approached them. "Lady Stark. We have been expecting you." It was the Lord Commander, Ser Brienne of Tarth. Harlaw winced when he heard her say "Lady Stark. It was the first harsh lesson the crew learned on their first outing with their captain. Arya smiled and motioned Harlaw to follow them. "So I just heard Ser Davos has died. How?" Brienne turned and frowned. "A fever took him quick. He did not suffer." They were motioned to the small council room. A small, old husky dwarf sat at the front seat of the table. "Ah yes Lady Stark. I am glad you are well, and made it back this time in one piece." Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the King replied joyfully. Arya frowned "Barely." Tyrion sipped a cup of wine and coughed. Harlaw looked at Tyrion giving a mental diagnosis. "There has been only bad news lately for most, but there may be some good news for you my lady." Tyrion coughed again, shaking his head. "And what kind of news would that be?" Tyrion got off his chair walking to get another cup of wine. "Yes Davos is dead, but our King has sent a raven to the Wall asking for Jon Snow to come down to pay his respects. I even think Lord Gendry Baratheon is going to come as well. I hear Jon and Gendry both owe a debt to Ser Davos." Arya winced at hearing Gendry's name. "Yes he was like a father to them." Tyrion poured a cup, coughed again pounding his chest. "Yes, he was like Lord Arryn with your father and Robert Baratheon." Maester Harlaw finally arose with concern. "Lord Tyrion are you feeling alright. Your skin is starting to yellow." "Ah, yes. I told everyone I would live to eighty. The maesters say I have less than a year before I join Ser Davos. I never thought the wine would kill me. I thought it would be the whores that would do it, but my weakness killed me. They say my liver could be twice the size of a normal person's. I'd call that quite a feat, maybe when they cut me up in some dungeon in Oldtown I will finally make some note in some maester's oddity book." Suddenly the door pushed open and Bran Stark is wheeled in by Ser Podrick Payne. Arya rushed to her brother and hugged him. She backed away as he stared. "Saw you had a rough time out there." Arya smiled a little bit. "Just a little trouble." Bran motioned Tyrion to sit down. "So why don't you tell us about this New Land." Arya sat down and pointed to Harlaw. "Maester Harlaw has a thorough report ready." Arya stared at him, her eyes grew large. Harlaw fumbled a couple maps on the table, and tried not to stutter. "Do not be nervous maester. We all are friends here." Tyrion gesturing a cup of wine to him. The maester took it and downed it quickly. "Ok, my lord and your grace according to Arya's aborted navigation across the sea her ship the Grey Wind was pushed south and found this landmass here pointing to a continent on the new map. Through some trial and error we surmised there is some sort of windstream that takes us out of Oldtown harbor to the Targaryen Islands then to the New Lands. "Targaryen Islands?" Tyrion was perplexed. "There were rumors of an island chain discovered by Elissa Farman in her ship the Sun Chaser. Arya found the islands on her first expedition." Tyrion turned to Arya. "And what is there on these islands that is beneficial to the crown?" Arya walked forward trying to look at her brother. "Maester Harlaw collected many samples of fruits, nuts, and animal life." "I have a complete report written here." Harlaw put his journal on top of the maps. "The island has some sort of temple structure in the jungle which according to maester Harlaw is not known to the Citadel." "And what else." Bran looking at Arya. "There are some sort of native people on the island. They killed most of the landing party and destroyed most of our samples." "And you also say that the route to the West is guarded by krakens and superstorms." Tyrion dared not challenge the girl. "I saw what you saw sister." Bran interrupted. Tyrion sipped another helping of wine. "Here's the issue my Lady. Davos is dead. Soon I will be dead, and there will be a new council that I dare say may not be sympathetic to your endeavors, and the coin will disappear. Also, if you say is true we have krakens, super storms, and indigenous tribes not too happy with us trespassing." Tyrion walked over to Arya and smiled. "I understand. You want to explore the world, but one person only has so much time to do so little. Your vision will be complete one day, maybe a whole new country inhabited by lowly adventurers like you my lady, but I'm starting to see this is something that's becoming too dangerous." Tyrion turned to Bran and sat back down. "Is Sansa coming to pay her respects as well." Arya asked. Tyrion and Bran looked at each other. "Let's just say the Six Kingdoms and the Independent North are not seeing eye to eye right now." "And why's that?" Arya suddenly hit with worry. "The Queen in the North has insisted that after ten years your brother Jon Snow should be pardoned, and we have refused. Unfortunately, because of that refusal she is not allowing caravans to the Wall in protest." "And why have you refused!?" Arya clenched her fists. "He's too dangerous as a Targaryen. Remember the last time the word got out he was the true heir, this city was destroyed." "Because you did not act before it was too late Tyrion." Arya chastised him through her teeth. "I know. I know. It's all my fault and as our King has stated I'm spending what little time I have left trying to fix would refuse his pardon anyway. Killing Daenerys was a punchline to the only oath he could not uphold. There is another reason why we think she is trying to get Jon pardoned." Tyrion sipped again, wine dripping onto his clothes. "We think she wants to marry Jon Snow." Arya laughed "Jon? My brother? That's not possible." Tyrion winced, coughed and took a nother sip of wine. "She needs a husband, and an heir. The noble Northern houses were devastated by the war. There is just no one politically she can choose, and we have an agreement that she cannot marry into the Six Kingdoms and wish to stay independent. She sees Jon as a wise political marriage. So we are trying to push her in the direction of coming back to the Seven Kingdoms in return for a political marriage, more than likely Robin Arryn or what have you." "When will Jon arrive?" Arya asked nervously. "He should be here now in the throne room." Arya turned to Maester Harlaw and nodded, a message conveyed in her eyes. "Lord Tyrion, Your grace I leave the report to Maester Harlaw. Thank You for time." She paused then quickly headed for the door.

Jon Snow and Gendry looked over Davos' body. The wooden eyes looking up at them. "He saved both of us. He was a good man." Jon gruffed. Gendry's eyes were welling with tears. "He was the only true father I ever had." Jon smiled putting his hand on Davos' shoulder. "I thought he would live forever. All he ever spoke about was how long he lasted in this world." "Jon.." a small voice rang in the hall. Jon Snow's heart skipped he knew that voice. He was nervous to turn around to find Arya grown up standing before him. He ran over and hugged her. "I thought I'd never see you again!" "I know." Arya sobbed. She jumped down from his hug and Jon looked at her puzzled. "Where's Needle?" Arya flushed red and turned away. Gendry stood back watching. She stared and nodded to Gendry. "Find me later Jon. "We need to talk. I'll be on my ship in the harbor." "I will." Jon answered with a smile. "Those eyes are as sharp as her Needle and her dagger." Gendry joked. Jon looked down deciding the right thing to say. "She never told me about you two." Gendry smiled bitterly. "There's not much to tell. I fell in love with her at Winterfell. When I became Gendry Baratheon I went to her like a proper fool, got on one knee and asked her to be my wife the Lady of Storm's End." Jon stared down Gendry. "She is no Lady, nor any man's wife, and every man who told me they loved my sisters has met a horrible end." "I'll never forget that night. She turned me down then kept shooting her arrows like I disappeared. Wish she saved an arrow for me." Jon's laugh turned a frown and put one hand on Gendry's shoulder. "Starks and Baratheons are cursed never to be." "I got over it." Gendry whispered, every syllable betryaing him. "Did you?" Jon stared him down some more. Gendry fumbled at his response. "I..I.. have business back at Storm's End. I wish you good fortune and safe return to the Wall." Jon smiled as Gendry walked away. "You as well, friend. You as well."

Arya walked through the halls of the Red Keep, numb to the horror of the last time she was here. "How did they rebuild so fast?" she thought to herself. She felt alone, the screams of the smallfolk echoed in her mind. Something was pulling her down these hallways, she heard the laughing of children or a child somewhere. The corridor ended a door, she could hear a child yelling something muffled. Shadows danced under the space of the hard oak door. She took a breath and pulled the heavy lever, summer wind filled the door as she put her hand over her head to block out the sun. A little girl stood there like she was caught doing something bad. She had her hands behind her back. "What are you doing out here little girl?" Arya tried to sound authoratative. "Playing Swords m'lady." the child said sheepishly. "I am no lady little girl. What are you hiding? Don't worry I won't tell." The girl reluctantly pulled out a bent stick. "That's not a sword." Arya giggled. "My papa won't let me have a sword. At least not yet." "Do you have another stick? I know how to use a sword." The little girl's eyes lit up and she ran behind one of the stone pillars to with another bent stick." Arya turned and took a few paces back. "Ok, show me your stance." The girl held the stick with two hands holding it above her head. "No. No. No. Little girl. You are not a sword fighter you are a dancer." "Dancer? I don't want to be a dancer!" Arya smiled "You're a water dancer. You're too small to hack and slash like the Knights. You must use your size and grace." She walked over to the girl and moved her sideways, pulling her sword forward. "One. Always side face, make yourself a smaller target. Two. Your sword must always be facing your enemy." The girl charged and hacked at Arya who easily parried and swiped away her girl stood in awe. "I didn't know girls could be that good at swords!" The little girl started practicing her stance. "I want to make her a sword like yours when she gets a little older." Gendry stood in the shadow of the door. "You know my papa?" Arya couldn't take her eyes off him. "Yes, when we were little." "You were little." Gendry joked. "We rode all the way up the Kingsroad disguised as orphans. Then we were attacked by Lannisters and escaped prison." "Wow I never knew my papa did so many things!" Gendry looked down at her. "Ok, sword lesson is over. We're going to ride home in the morning. Go get your things ready, I'll be right behind you." She leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Ok, papa." She ran out the door swinging her stick, laughing. The two of them stood, words and emotions they tried to bottle up and deny spilling out every moment. Arya walked passed him. "What _does_ your daughter know about you." Arya twirled the stick at him. "I didn't want to scare her with the horrors of my life. I just wanted her to know I was the Lord of a castle, and the world was just fine. She doesn't need to know the horrors of it yet. "My father tried to do the same to me, and look how I turned out." Arya circled around him like a vulture. "So just passing through I'm assuming." Gendry shot back at her. "I'm always passing through." The barb from him stung. Why did he do this to her? "Where is your Lady wife? That's what you always wanted right?" Gendry frowned. "She died giving birth to my daughter Jaide. I married quickly after the war ended. She gave me a daughter, but she never gave me love." Arya turned to him her eyes a little watered. "Time changes many things, but time never changed how I felt. I tried to forget you, and thought I did a couple times. Each swing of your hammer, I could feel my heart being smashed. You left me once, and I left you. A fair exchange." Gendry walked close to her, he reached out his hand to wipe a tear from her cheek. "Yes. A fair exchange." He smiled, and walked out the door.

Arya stood in her quarters waiting for Jon. Candles dimly lit her map table, the kraken stared eerily at her. "Knock. Knock." The noise surprised her, something that she wasn't used to. She opened the door to reveal Jon in black leather armor, the weather too hot for his Northern fur. He explored the room, looking at the maps and cat pelt and books. "News doesn't reach the Wall very much. How has travelling gone?" Arya frowned "I attempted to cross the sea twice. We got caught in a storm and a kraken nearly ripped the ship apart. The silver lining though was we drifted onto a New Land full of exotic birds and jungle. After that I did two journeys to attempt to map the island, but supplies ran short as well as wind, and finally when I got the right ship, the right supplies, and the right people everything went to shit." Jon looked surprised. "Why don't you wear Needle anymore." Arya bent down and took it out under her bed. "Because it reminds me of the past. Because it reminds me of our family. Because it reminds me of my betrayal of you." Jon rushed to her. "You did not betray me." Arya threw the sword down. "We let you get sent to the Wall, denied you your birthright, pushed you to murder the woman you loved." She reached out for his hand. "We..did..not..do..enough." "I did what had to be done. That is how I live with myself now." Arya turned to Jon. "Is Sansa really trying to get you pardoned." Jon sulked and sat down. "Yes. We have spoken many times about it over the years. I've told her I am too dangerous to the Seven Kingdoms as Aegon Targaryen. I am more beneficial to the realm as Jon Snow." "Is she feeding the Night's Watch while she disallows any more recruits?" Jon stared Arya down. "She knows what's best for the North, and she is protecting it. She thinks this is her last chance while Tyrion is still alive to pardon me. Once he dies, there will be a new council that is not friendly to the North. It could mean war." Arya looked shocked. "With our brother as King?" Jon shook his head. "Bran is powerful, but not that powerful. There will come a day when he will not silence the calls to take the North back." Arya seemed lost differing emotions. "And when that day comes are you going to sit at Castle Black and wash your hands?" Jon was wounded "I'am done fighting." Arya suddenly missed Winterfell. Missed Sansa. Longed for things to be the way before they went South when they were children. Jon thought about his answer. "I'll be at Castle Black and you will be a thousand leagues away." The bitterness wounded Arya, she didn't want the conversation to go this way. Jon tried to change the subject. "Are you going to make an new voyage West?" Arya picked up some of the maps. "My report to Tyrion did not go well. He guzzled wine while his skin grew yellower and yellower." "I pity him." Jon said. "We both have a burden, and only death will relieve it." Jon paused and thought about his next question. "Gendry told me about you two." Arya leapt up. "That little bastard boy." Jon chuckled. "I told him Starks and Baratheons could never be together." "It's true." Arya lamented. "The gods won't allow it, and I wont allow it." They both looked at each other, years apart with nothing to say. All that was said, was said. Jon sensed the time and got out of his chair. "It's a long road to the wall sister. I must go." She ran and hugged him. "Don't be ashamed of Needle. Wear it proud. I hope one day we see each other again." He put her down, she looked up at him teary eyed. "Me too." Jon turned and walked out the door. She went to bed, could not sleep. She could only think of the horror and regret. She dreamt for years the fire and death the dragons brought down wishing every night she burned with them.

Gendry stood outside his bedchamber overlooking Blackwater Bay. He leaned over the marble balcony taking sips of his wine. He was alone no matter how high he rose at King's Landing. He thought to himself. The ships dotted the bay as he took in the smells and noises. He couldn't decide what was better the noise of King's Landing or the thunder of Storm's End. He found it a dreary place, but beautiful when the sun was high and sky full of white clouds. "You should learn to lock you door." Gendry jumped and threw his cup of wine over the ledge. Arya stood in the darkness, he could see the she wolf's eyes piercing him. "You need to learn how to knock. What are you doing here anyways?" Gendry turned around looking back out into the sea. "I brought something for you daughter." She unsheathed Needle and held it in her hands. He took it and felt the weight. "I can't accept this." Arya pushed it back to him. " Take it, she will wield it better than I ever could." "I can make one for her." She charged forward and grabbed his shirt." "You hammerheaded bastard boy." She kissed him. He threw down the sword as they disappeared into the darkness. They were caught in a sea of hands grabbing and unbuckling. He slowed her down almost second guessing. She stopped. "What is it?" Gendry paused to breathe. "Just promise me when you come back you will come back for Needle. I will make a copy of it for Jaide. Promise me this." She looked up to him and kissed him softly. "I promise." The night air filled with the ecstacy of love, the smell of warm bread and wine. The darkness promised a sunrise of a world ever turning. Gendry awoke to find Arya gone. He rose and walked out to the warm morning air, wondering why he ever loved her.

A few weeks had gone by. She had the hospitality of the Red Keep. A few weeks to worry about the status of her expedition. The Grey Wind only had a few more days use of her slip in the port. It was now or never, she would find backers for her expedition walked with purpose onto her ship, the crew loading barrels and boxes. Maester Harlaw approached her. "What is this all about?" Arya looked confused. "We got Tyrion's approval. I guess he had a change of heart, or the King commanded him to reconsider. Shall we discuss our route to the New Land? I have some more detailed thoughts on the wind stream." "No. Harlaw. We will take on more cargo at Oldtown. We are making a run across the Sunset Sea." Maester Harlaw smiled. "As you wish my Captain." They left at night out of King's Landing. Maester Harlaw watched the lighthouse of starboard slowly approach. He looked down to the bowsprit to see a figure holding a lantern. He walked slowly, checking the repairs the departed Derrik and Alix had attempted before arriving at New Land. He was relieved the stink and sickness King's Landing was starting to subside. "I'm so glad we're finally getting some sea…" He was interrupted by the sound of Arya vomiting off the side. "Yes..my Captain, the stink of the port after the fisherfolk come through can become quite revolting." Arya lifted her head up frightened. She wiped her mouth, before leaning over and vomiting again. "I've never had this happen before. Am I becoming sick?" She turned to Maester Harlaw. "Yes. The port does stink. I think I need to lay down." Harlaw looked at her concerned. "My Captain, may I suggest you rest a few days and let the quartermaster take us out." Arya shot eyes back at him. "A Captain must lead, before you know it we'll be putting down a mutiny." Harlaw nodded in obedience. The new quartermaster brushed past Harlaw as he left. A blonde Lannisport opportunist named Declan Tyde. He seemed able enough, the usual Westerland ambition and arrogance, but he was intelligent, and intelligence was something Arya could value over affordability, a mistake she made bringing Derrik on. "My Lady." Arya's eyes went wide. "You will refer to me as Captain, or you will be swimming home Declan. Do you understand?" He did not flinch, only grinned. "My apologies. My Captain." Arya turned back to the sea. "Get with Maester Harlaw. Get familiar with the maps and the route. Any advice I will take with gratitude. My last quartermaster was mauled by a shadowcat, then cut to pieces by an island tribe. I hope you thought hard about what you are to undertake." This did stun Declan. "My Captain. I have thought hard. There are riches to be found in the Sunset Sea, and I am here to claim them." "Lannister. Lannisport. All the same." Arya thought to herself. "The only thing they can feel is the gold between their fingertips." "If the winds are generous we will make the Targaryen Islands within the month. We will dock, inspect the ship then head West. "What do you hope to find my Captain?" "The end of the world, or just the beginning." Arya turned lifting her lamp, looking out into the darkness. "That will be all Declan."

They reached the Targaryen Islands in thirty five days. Maester Harlaw noticed Arya was not taking watch on the bowsprit. Also, he'd noticed a disconnect, the color in her face. Something was amiss, but he could not pin it down. Declan Tyde was slowly showing more command, taking on more responsibility. Arya was cooped up in her quarters only taking food and discussion about maps and wind. The day they set sail West the tops of the three mountain islands were beginning the smoke like the fires of Old Valyria. Night came and the winds howled, the sea was already against them. "It remembers." Harlaw thought to himself superstitiously. Declan walked down midships looking out port side. "The Drowned God does not want to let us pass." Harlaw half joked. "Her first journey did not end well?" Declan fiddled with an orange, talking off hand. "Yes, she claims a storm came over them, then a kraken appeared and almost ripped the ship apart. That is how she found the New Lands." Harlaw nodded in retreat. "She is not doing her duty. Harlaw. The men talk." The maester frowned and turned to him. "She has never acted like this before. She is a force of nature you know. The men fear her, but respect her." "I'm only coming to you as the quartermaster. I do not want problems on this ship so early into our journey. There is gold to be found and glory to be claimed!" Maester Harlaw smiled. "The only things I thirst for is knowledge and understanding." Declan laughed. "You're on the wrong ship. Maester." Harlaw knocked on Arya's door. There was no response. "Arya. Its Maester Harlaw." After a few moments the door creaked open slightly. He opened slowly to find Arya sitting on her bed drooped over a wooden bucket. She was sobbing silently." He went to her. She wouldn't lift her head up. He took his hand and pulled her chin up, she stared aimlessly. The words left his mouth without him thinking. "You're with child." A surge of fear came over Harlaw as differing scenarios entered his head. "We have to tell Declan what is going on." Arya growled in a rage. "So he can mutiny and take my ship?" "You don't know that." Harlaw replied pensively. "She's probably right." He thought to himself. "One way or another he is going to find out. I don't claim to know him, but I don't think he is a murderer or a vagabond." "Men are the most predictable and unpredictable beasts in the world." Arya spat. "We have to tell Declan, and we have to turn the ship around." "I am the Captain, and we will not turn around. If any luck we will make landfall before my time." "My Captain, I have studied the wonders of childbirth at the Citadel, but I have never delivered one. Too much can go wrong." Arya stood up and put her bucket down. "We stay on course."

The seas picked up the further they ventured into the edge of the world. Giant swells battered the ship as grey clouds masked the sky for days, which went to weeks, then to months. Arya refused to leave her quarters. Harlaw spun a yarn to the men that she may be sick and he was quarantining her. The men worked hard under Declan unawares. They were too busy fighting the sea to take notice. Her belly began to swell, so she only left at night covered in her cat pelt. Declan would come to her and report, and quickly he would be dismissed. The first clear seas though she asked him to meet her on the bowsprit after supper. He found her wrapped in her cat pelt holding her lantern. Declan approached with caution. "I am glad you feeling better my Captain. I suppose Harlaw's quarantine saved the men from getting sick as well. I hope you are healthy enough to regain your duties as Captain. I know it will certainly help morale." Declan sounded honest, but like he was reading a prepared speech. "I am not sick Declan." Arya shot back venomously. "Then why have you been in your quarters my Captain?" She turned and let down her pelt. Declain inspected the belly bump emotionlessly. "Are you turning the ship around?" "No." Arya replied pridefully. "Good. Then there will be no mutiny."

The crew was unaware of Arya's situation. Declan and Harlaw told the crew about the Captain having a chronic sickness, and that's all they needed to knoww. She only left at night to eat, and hold he lantern into the darkness. More months went by with no sight of land. Declan and Harlaw stood in Arya's quarters. The ship pitched and yawed in the harsh waves of the Sunset Sea. Arya stared daggers at them. "We need to turn around. My Captain." Declan tried to deliver the news cheerfully. "We will not turn." Harlaw snipped at her. "My Captain we are at the point where food will start to become a liability. We cannot have desperate men on this ship with you. For your child please." The maester pleaded. "I knew you Starks were proud, but this is madness!" Declan replied. "We don't even know if were still on course, with the waves we've been taking on. Any longer and it will be suicide." "One more day. One more day then take us home Declan." Declan ran his thumb over his chin. "One more day. My Captain then we turn around." "So we are in agreement." Harlaw ended with a clap. The day came and went. She stood at the window all day watched the sun rise then set, and in the morn they were heading East. It was the saddest day of her life, but something stirred inside her that brought hope. She did not ask for this, but somehow she knew the gods willed it. "I wasn't meant to cross the Sunset Sea." "A Stark and a Baratheon cannot be together." she thought. "The gods were funny that way." She whispered to herself.

Her time came not too much long after. A thunderclap woke her from her sleep, she felt wet all around her bedding. A pain surged all over her body then subsided. She called out to Maester Harlaw. The storm nearly capsized the ship as she labored for hours. Declan watched by the door and occasionally went to check the ship as Maester Harlaw tried to calm her and talk her through the process. In the loudest thunderclaps, her screams could be heard over them, and when the rain subsided a child's cry echoed through the ship. Arya's hoarse voice whispered to Maester Harlaw. "His name is Sandor."

After a few days she emerged from her quarters with a babe suckling at her breast. She walked from bow to midship to stern barking orders. The men were too confused to ask, they only obeyed.

The Grey Wind arrived in King's Landing at midday. Declan acosted at the helmsman as they pulled into port. Arya clutched Sandor as the bustle of King's Landing bid them no welcome. She turned to Declan. "I wish you good fortune Declan." He nodded with the same shit eating Lannisport smile. Their agreement was Declan would buy the ship, and left Arya a bag of gold as down payment. Further purchase of the ship would arrive from Lannisport to Storm's End once communication with Tyde's benefactors was fulfilled. Maester Harlaw agreed to accompany Arya and Sandor to Storm's End before heading back to the Citadel. The two hired a wagon, and out the gates they headed.

"You never told me who the father was." Harlaw asked curiously. Arya sighed, embarrassed. "Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm's End." "The bastard born to King Robert?" Harlaw being rhetorical. "He was bastard born, and it makes sense his son is as well." The irony made her smile. "I guess he would be a Storm? He was born in a storm. What would they call bastards born out to sea? I wonder." The maester tried to joke. "It doesn't matter. When the day comes he will be a Baratheon, just like his father." Arya chided coldly. They reached Storm's End after a week or two. They exited the wagons, Sandor slept the whole way and made no fuss. "The storm of his birth must have taken all petty discomfort out of him." Harlaw observed. "He's as tough as his namesake." Arya replied. He nodded before re-entering the wagon. "It was the thrill of my life to serve you My Captain. I wish health and happiness to you." The maester bumped his head on the wagon, smiled and entered. "Thank you for service Maester Harlaw. I hope one day you will be able to fully survey the New Lands." Arya replied with a tinge of sadness. "If Declan discovers something out there our work will not be in vain my Captain." She watched as the wagon turned and headed down the dirt path growing smaller and smaller. She walked to the gate to find a young guard, balls barely dropped staring at her confused. "Yes? M'lady?" The guard stuttered. "I'am Arya Stark of Winterfell of the Independent North. I need to speak with Lord Baratheon. "Are you expected?" the guard sputtered out. "No, but tell him who has arrived, and I will be let in." The guard quickly scampered off. Some time went by but the gate opened and she entered.

Gendry was atop the battlements looking out to the sea, looking for a ship. A ship he looked for everyday. He felt in his heart she would never return. "You left. And I left. A fair exchange." He said to himself. The words would not leave his mind. "A direwolf can never be tamed." He said bitterly. "I don't have a ship anymore. So you can stop looking for it." A voice called to him. He turned to see a woman with a child. He could not put the pieces together. He was completely in shock. He walked over to Arya. "Look at your son, Gendry." A tear coming down her cheek. He approached terrified, the infant looked at him indifferently. "His name is Sandor." She replied with a smile. "He sure acts like Sandor, just wait till he starts speaking." She turned away suddenly. "Fate has taken me here. I don't deny it, but I will never be your Lady." Gendry sprinted in front of her. "I don't need a Lady. I need you." She started crying. "You could have said that years ago you stupid bullheaded boy." They held each other in the cloudless sunlight, both realizing it was the only happy moment of their lives. "He will be a warrior, or a maester, or a half wit. His choice." Arya looked down at him.

Jaide stood side face with her new stick swiping at invisible enemies. A wooden sword suddenly crashed at her feet. She looked up to see Arya with a wooden sword looking down at her. Jaide tried to pick the sword up with one hand, but chose to use two. "It's too heavy!" Arya looked at her. "You will grow stronger." Arya walked towards the little girl. "Are you going to teach me to dance?" Jaide smiled. "Never smile at your opponent. Lesson number one."


End file.
